


Nightmares

by Darth_Cass



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cass/pseuds/Darth_Cass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ness saved the world from a horrific abomination of pure evil. But at night that victory means nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So this story started out as part of one that I wrote for fanfiction.net (I deleted the original story that this was from because it sucked and I'd rather not see it again, ever) but I saw potential in the original so I decided to expand it a bit and make it its own story. 
> 
> Obviously I don't own Mother 2/EarthBound all rights belong to Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

It's been a year since I faced a horrific abomination, and managed to live to tell the tale. Life has been pretty sweet for me since then. During the day at least.

At night, it's a completely different story.

\----------------------------------------------------------

It always starts innocently enough. I'll be hanging out with Jeff, Poo, and Paula. Jeff works on some new technological wonder, Poo meditates, while Paula and I just talk and enjoy each others company. 

Then, out of nowhere, I'll hear it.

_"Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness…"_

_No... We defeated that thing there's no way it's alive. It's just the wind. It_ _**has**_ _to be the wind._

Soon after this insanely desperate thought, the evil being known only as Giygas makes itself known. The world around me becomes just a swirl of red and black that this being is made of. Whatever scenery there was before has been absorbed by this creature of pure evil. The only evidence of this thing being sentient is its chilling voice; which is quiet, almost a whisper, and is heard in a hundred directions at once. It is impossible to truly capture the terror without seeing it with your own eyes, and it is a sight that would not be forgotten quickly. 

_It hurts Ness… It hurts…_

Despite calling out my name with its ghastly voice, that chilling monstrosity ignores me, for now. It always goes straight for my friends first. ( _"friends...."_ it moans) It always happens so fast that I can barely comprehend what's happening. I try to save them, I try to heal them - but to my horror I find I can't move or even use my healing abilities. By the time I can... it's always too late. 

Jeff -being the one without psychic abilities - is always the first to go. He dies trying to shoot at it with a gun and rockets. As if such weapons could defeat such an incomprehensible being.

Poo is usually next. He dies attacking the creature with bursts of PSI Starstorm. But not even the power of the heavens can stop Giygas' reign of destruction.

Paula is the one saved for last in this horrific nightly vision. She doesn't bother with PSI attacks she just prays for someone - anyone- to hear her and somehow help. Alas, her prayer gets absorbed by the darkness and Giygas uses this moment of her pure despair to kill the girl I love. 

All that's left is their bodies. Giygas' PSI attacks (Rockin' just like my own psychic ability) leaves no noticeable wounds. At first glance, it would appear that my dear friends were merely sleeping. The only evidence of their demise lies in their eyes. They stare at me with the empty eyes of the dead frozen in complete terror, and in Paula's case mixed with despair. I try to attack the monster that did this but I find that my PSI doesn't work. In fact nothing I try works. That thing just attacks and speaks in a way that is confusing, and terrifying, and everywhere at once.

At that point I usually start crying and screaming. For whatever reason Giygas doesn't kill me where I stand and just get it over with. No, this alien horror almost seems to relish in my slow and painful suffering. Death would be too easy and quick. It clear that want to enjoy this. I pray to anyone listening to help me somehow. To save me from Giygas, to bring back from my friends, to bring back Paula. However, like my beloved Paula, I am met with nothing but the darkness. 

I can hear the voices of my fallen friends - mingled with the demented ramblings of my tormentor. Their cries are those of pure agony.

_"Why couldn't you save us Ness?"_

_"We're your friends Ness! How could you let this happen?"_

_"I thought you loved me Ness...but you just stood there as I died..."_

All these things cause as much pain as Giygas' physical attacks. Their voices whisper all around me, only blocked out by the sound of my cries and screams. The only thought that passes through my mind, as I cry in terror and as their ghostly voices swirl around me, is that I failed.

_Buzz Buzz was wrong about me. I'm not a chosen one. I'm not a hero. What sort of hero stand by and let's his friends die right in front of him! I'm just a kid... I just want my friends back! I just wanna play baseball and play with King in the Park and tease my little sister and eat steak and.... I just wanna go back to the way things were before!_

_I want to go home. I want to see mom again. I want her to hug me and tell me how mothers understand these things. I want to go home. I want to see my mom again... I want my mommy!_

I feel my life get weaker and weaker. I won't last much longer now. At these point the killing blow would be a blessing, I watch as the final burst of a powerful PSI Rockin' attack is aimed towards me and I prepare myself to feel death's merciful embrace.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly my eyes bolt open. I find myself at home in my bed. My face is wet with the tears I have shed in grief and terror. Mom is standing beside the bed. She's known about these nightmares ever since the first one (she told me how I screamed almost inhumanely) . Since then, mom will come to my bed once she hears the cries of complete terror coming from my room. And when I wake, I immediately cling to her and start sobbing - partly from terror and partly from relief that it was all just another nightly illusion conjured up by my own mind. Mom just holds me and tries to calm me down. For once, she doesn't tell me how mothers understand these things.

Because there's no way mom could ever understand this.

\----------------------------------------------------------

It's been a year since I defeated Giygas and saved the world. During the day everything is great. But at night, I have faced that thing a countless number of times - and I've lost every single time.

And judging by the dark circles I've seen under the eyes of my fellow chosen four, I'm not alone in my sufferings at night.


End file.
